5 Ways to Get a Girl's Number
by theycallherkaush
Summary: He was a spy, after all; how hard could it be to get her number? Charm intact, he fixed his tie and proceeded down the corridor. Easy. It would be as easy as convincing Grant that Bex was a lesbian. Z/C. Fun-shot #1


_A/N: The first of many fun-shots (originally love-shots). Basically, these are the fun-shots that I was talking about. The plots are mostly pointless, but they're fun. ;) _

_*Muchos Gracias to my amigos at GA for giving me suggestions for the last two ways. Ya'll should get a pie and Chuck Bass for all your hard work. _

_PS – Pay special attention to the random bolded letters. (EDIT: I realized now that I said underlined letter also. Sorry. That was a mistake.) _

Summary: He was a spy, after all; how hard could it be to get her number? Charm intact, he fixed his tie and proceeded down the corridor. Easy. It would be as easy as convincing Grant that Bex was a lesbian, which she wasn't.f

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own GG. No, I don't own Zach Goode. And **_**no**_** I don't own Chuck Bass (even though that'd be awesome). But he has nothing to do with anything.**

5 Ways to get a Girl's Number

Zach Goode had basically everything he wanted. _Except her. _

She was the only one that wouldn't give into his charm. (Which totally turned him on.) _Damn her. _She was the only one who hadn't given him her digits – which _every_other gir**l** had.

But today, that would change. Today would be the day that he would_ finally_ be able to scroll his contacts, and under C, her name would be listed. _Cammie. _

He looked at himself in the small mirror hanging on the backside of his door, fixing his hair and winking at it.

Charm intact, he fixed his tie and proceeded down the corridor. Easy. It would be as easy as convincing Grant that Bex was a lesbian, which she wasn't. Obviously. I mean, the fact that her tongue was constantly shoved down Grant's throat and you could see them eating off each others faces was proof enough.

A T T E M P T # 1 

(seduceherintogivingittohim)

He strutted down the hall, his eyes scanning for one particular room. When he finally found it, he barged into the room, not bothering to knock. (His arrogance was what made him charming… or so he thought.)

"Hey Cammie," he said, surprising her. He jumped on top of her desk as her chair whizzed around to meet his face.

"Hi," she said, warily, returning her gaze back to the laptop placed on her desk.

Zach put his hand on the armrest and twir**l**ed it around, holding the chair in place so she had to look at him.

He then leaned down, capturing her mouth hastily so she wouldn't have any chance to escape him.

_Cherries_. Her lips tasted like _cherries. _From now on, cherries were his favorite fruit, he decided.

But just as quickly as he caught her in a lip-lock, he was pushed away – very _forcefully _as Cammie's elbow hit him right under his abdomen.

With a grunt, Zach was forced to let go.

He looked at Cammie then, who seemed unfazed, typing rapidly on the keyboard – returning to work, but he knew better.

"What do you want Zach?" she asked, not bothering to make eye-contact.

"_You_."

Cammie chuckled at his statement, instead of being honored, like Zach thought she would be. "Something within reason."

Zach sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. Zach twirled the chair around again and looked into her hazel colored eyes.

"Do you really wanna have a broken leg by the time you exit my office, Zachary?" she smirked, looking up at him.

Zach ignored her. "I want your number."

"Why should I give it to you?"

"Because you want to."

"What makes you say that?"

"The fact that you love me."

"You know, I think your ego is bringing you down."

"Come on, Gallagher Girl."

"You really think using that nickname is going to make me give it to you?"

"_Yes._" He leaned down, so that his breath was touching her skin.

For a moment, Cammie's eyes were clouded, and just when he thought she was going to crack, she snapped out of her revere and looked up at him, a mischievous smile plastered on her face.

Then she took his hand, and flipped him over, kicking his body out the door.

"You're lucky you're still alive, _Blackthorne Boy_," she called out through the closed door.

_Well, seducing her didn't work out so well. _

A T T E M P T # 2

(convinceherfriendstogiveittohim)

Zach Goode strolled down to the LAB section of the office, looking through multiple doorways to find a petite girl with blonde hair and a southern accent.

When he finally found her, he mustered up his friendliest smile and walked in. He looked at the girl who was turned around and tapped the shoulder of her white lab coat.

She looked up from her experiment and smiled. "Hello, Za**c**h."

"Hey, Liz."

She removed her experimentation goggles. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Do you have Cam's number?" he interrogated, not slumming around the corner – getting straight to the point.

"Yes." She turned away abruptly to continue her project.

He turned her around. "Can I have it?"

"No."

"Why not."

"Because it's confidential."

"What, you don't trust me with it?"

"Exactly," she tried to pull away from his grip.

"Listen, Liz, I really, _really_ need her number."

"Well you can't have it," she said, voice defiant as she crooked her head back to the table with various equipment.

Getting desperate, Zach replied, "I'm not letting go until you give it to me."

She sighed. "Zach," she started, picking up a clear test tube with an emerald colored liquid in it. "Do you know what this is?"

He shook his head.

"Well, I don't think you want to find out."

He stared at her, not giving up.

"**I** am going to _pour this on you_ if you don't leave."

His grip was still tight.

"It'll _burn your_ _hand_," she spelled it out, making a move to pour it on him.

Zach's hand instantly pulled away.

"Thanks for your help," he mumbled, making a beeline for the door.

* * *

"Bex, my favorite girl!" Zach cooed as he barged into Bex Baxter's office.

"Goode, I don't have time for your mood swings. Get out."

Bex took a sip of her coffee and watched Zach, telling him to leave with her eyes. When he made no attempt to leave, she sighed, pulling out a small, silver flask from her cabinet. Then, **s**he poured the colorless alcohol into her mug and watched as it mixed with the caffeine. After taking a long chug, she replied, "Alright. Hit me with it."

"I need Cammie's-"

"Nope." Bex shook her head fervently.

"You don't even know-"

"Yeah, I do."

Zach groaned. "Come on. Please Bex?"

* * *

Ten minutes and several punches later, Zach emerged from the room with a black eye, and a very scarred shoulder that would probably never get better.

He sighed, dragging himself away, back to his office. When Bex Baxter said no, she really meant _no._

A T T E M P T # 3

(hackintotheoffice'sdatabase)

_This plan is genius; I don't know why I didn't think of it before. _Zach was sitting on his office chair, trying to hack through the office's files to get her number. Surely, **t**he office must have asked her for her cell number on her job application. It had to be in the database… _somewhere_. It just _had _to be.

_Click. Click. Type. Clickety-Clack. Click._ No entry.

_Type. Click. Clickety-clack. Type. Type._ No avail.

_Clickety-clack. Clickety-clack. Type. Click. Click. _BAM.

He had gained access. He clicked on the tiny dot and hacked in, then used the search engine located on the top corner to find her number.

Finally. _Finally. _He saw it, for a millisecond, before it popped away, leaving Zach to look at the screen desperately, wishing for it to come back magically.

Then, precisely 43 seconds later, a little browser came up with an inscription typed on it.

_Nice try. _

**H**e blinked, wondering how anyone could have known what he was doing. Groaning, he picked himself up from his chair and walked out of the office.

A T T E M P T # 4

(askTinaverynicely)

Knocking cautiously on the door, he cringed when he heard a sing-song voice say "Come in."

Prying the door open, he peered in.

"Oh, _Zachy!_" Tina cooed. "It's you! Come on in. Make yourself at home."

He cleared his throat. "Uh… thanks."

She got up from her desk and strutted h**e**r way to where Zach was standing, attempting to move her hips in a sexy manor. Apparently, gravity had it's own mind and decided not to comply with Tina. She tripped.

Zach, being the ever-so-wonderful gentleman (note the sarcasm) did**n**'t bother to catch her.

"You alright?" he asked dryly.

"Fabulous. Thanks." She got up from the floor. "May I help you?" she fixed the hem of her hot pink skirt.

"Yes. You can. Do you, by any chance, have Cammie's number?"

Sh**e **giggled. "Of course I do Zachy." Tina waltzed up so their noses were touching. "But why would you need her number when you can have mine?"

She began feeling up his thigh.

Zach pulled away quickly. "I don't think so."

Pouting, she fluffed her hair and blinked once. "Come on, Zachy. You know you **w**ant me."

He scratched his left cheek lightly. "Uh… listen Tina. I really need her number."

She tried to stick her tongue down his throat.

"_Tina._"

She sighed.

"Do you have her number or not?"

She sighed. "Yes. Yes, I do Zachy."

"Can you _please _give it to me?" Ugh. Now he was started to sound pathetic.

"Why not?" She said sarcastically putting her hands up in an annoyed gesture.

_Yes. _

Then she got a mischievous glint in her eyes. "But it'l**l** cost you."

_So close. _"What do you want?"

"You."

_I can't believe my own line is being used against me._

She leaned forward, kissing Zach passionately and warming into his embrace when he half-heartedly kissed back. Then she tilted her head back. "See. That wasn't too bad, was it?"

Zach tried not to say any of the offensive, rude comments teetering around in his head as he smiled tightly.

Forty-three seconds later, Tina handed Zach a piece of torn evo-paper with digits scrawled across it in red ink.

"There."

Zach grinned. "Thanks."

"Why don't you thank me properly?" Tina smirked as she made her way back into Zach's arms, only to be pushed away.

"Goodbye Tina."

She rolled her eyes as he walked out the door, pulling his cell phone out in the process, dialing in the numbers.

"_Zachy._ Already eager for more?" Tina purred.

He groaned. "Tina. I told you to give me _Cammie's _number."

"Oh, I know. But don't you think my number might be m**o**re useful?"

_And all that begging goes to waste. _He hung up.

A T T E M P T # 5 

(stealhercell)

_Please let this work. Please let this work. _That was his silent prayer that he had been chanting for the last three minutes as he carefully graced his way into Cam's office without anyone noticing.

It was around the time of her break, so Cammie was nowhere in site. But Zach felt the pressure of the clock ticking as he searched her desk, drawers and cabinets quickly, also making sure that he didn't leave any fingerprints or move anything from it's original place.

At last, his eyes came into contact with a silver flip phone. He smiled. _Jackpot. _Snatching it from behind the bookshelf, he walked triumphantly out the door and made his way back to his sanctuary – his office.

Carefully examining it, he f**l**ipped it open, to reveal a wallpaper of Cammie and her friends blowing a kiss. He smirked, dialing his number into the phone. When his phone rang, he pressed answer and then waited for about five seconds before ending the call. Then, he went to the call log and saved the number.

At last. He would finally be able to see _Cammie_ under his contacts. That was an achievement in itself. He couldn't actually wait until he could call her so often it would be a nuisance.

Smirking, he went back to put the phone back before anyone noticed.

* * *

_A/N: Ta-da! What do you think? Yes, the ending totally sucked. But whatever. _

**So, you know those random bolded letters? Yeah. Well, if you put them together, they spell a secret message. PM me (DO NOT WRITE THIS IN A REVIEW) and tell me what it is to get an exclusive summary of the second fun-shot. **

_Make sure to review – pretty please with a Zach Goode and a certain _Bass_tard on top? Also favorite and subscribe. =)_

**S.W.I.T.Z **


End file.
